


b o n n y

by alcapone, Madame Blavatsky (alcapone)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, Season 2, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcapone/pseuds/alcapone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcapone/pseuds/Madame%20Blavatsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max confronta Anne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	b o n n y

 

 

 

Eles tinham mijado em Jack.

E a realidade era que isto não importava. Algo acontecia dentro de si, e a forma com que tentava expressar seus sentimentos, era demonstrada com raiva e desprezo. _Que porra ela pensa que é? Salvei-a, fazia-se de coitada e agora está aí._

Mesmo que não desejasse, seus olhos corriam para o lugar que Max repousava. Olhou com apreço os cabelos escuros caindo nas costas da antiga prostituta, da pele escura que o vestido permitia observar. Anne se perguntava o que havia de tão errado com ela, pois já não conseguia parar de pensar naquela mulher. A mesma mulher que a fez montar uma armadilha junto com a Gurthrie e matar oito homens. Para salvá-la, para tirá-la de lá. E ao mesmo tempo, uma raiva crescia dentro de si. Torceu a boca, deixando o rum descer pela garganta.

"Max questiona porque seus olhos só correm em minha direção." O sotaque francês de Max soou em seu ouvido.

"Que porra" Bonny ajeita o chapéu sobre a cabeça. Desejava a aproximação e não desejava, porque se se aproximasse demais, não seria capaz de voltar atrás. 

"O que quer?" perguntou a Max.

"Não sou eu que desejo, pelo o que vejo, é você que deseja. Só precisa deixar saber que deseja." Anne ficou quieta, com uma careta estampada em sua face.

Não. não desejava. Ou desejava? Engoliu o último gole de rum e pensou que ter matado aqueles oito homens significava mais do que apenas salvá-la da mãos deles. Havia algo muito escondido dentro de si. Anne talvez decidisse abrir esta caixa, escondida. Talvez.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço a leitura.


End file.
